I'll Be Over You
by Black Ross
Summary: Bueno, esta historia va a ser de 2-D con Noodle. Amo esa pareja, empezarán como amigos pero en lo profundo se dan cuenta que ya no pueden ser más que solo amigos...Lo sé, pésimo summary este fic tendrá lemmon :3 ¡Pasen y lean!
1. El comienzo

Era un día normal en los estudios Kong, en la tarde, los miembros de Gorillaz haciendo sus cosas como siempre, pensando en nuevas canciones, creando ritmos…

—Hey, ¡face-ache!—dijo Murdoc tirando una botella de cerveza vacía a 2-D en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch Murdoc! Eso duele…—dijo 2-D quejándose y sobándose la cabeza.

— ¿Y? Me importa un carajo, ¿Has creado nuevas canciones? —dijo Murdoc.

—N-no…no he tenido inspiración durante estos días…—dijo 2-D.

—Pues, ¡Piensa en algo! Gorillaz tiene que sacar más éxitos, para ser muy famosos, reconocidos y, así podré tener mujeres, fama, dinero…—dijo Murdoc soñando.

—Hahahaha, tu avaricia no tiene límites—dijo riéndose Russel.

—Gracias, supongo—dijo el satanista.

—Eh…cierto Murdoc, he estado componiendo unas canciones pero no las he terminado. Cuando las termine te las mostraré ¿Ok? —dijo Noodle sonriendo.

—Ok, pero espero que estén buenas eh—dijo Murdoc saliendo en dirección a su Winnebago.

—Bueno chicos, estoy un poco cansado me voy a mi habitación—dijo el afroamericano saliendo de la sala.

Noodle y 2-D se quedaron solos en la sala con un silencio corto pero que para ambos parecía eterno.

—N-noodle… ¿Me podrías mostrar las canciones? —dijo 2-D un poco sonrojado.

— ¡Claro 2-D! pero, ¿Te parece si me acompañas a mi habitación? —dijo la japonesa.

—Bien, no tengo ningún problema.

**En la habitación de Noodle**

—Bueno te mostraré esta canción—dijo Noodle sacando un papel con una canción escrita y dándole a 2-D.

—A ver…—dijo el peliazul comenzando a leer la letra—. Es una buena canción Noods… ¿Te importaría tocarla?

—Bien, aunque no esté terminada, tocaré un poco—dijo la nipona con su guitarra

—Ok—respondió 2-D.

Noodle comenzó a tocar ''Feel Good Inc. '' con su guitarra para 2-D. Cuando terminó de tocar, aunque no fue mucho, puesto que la canción no estaba terminada, 2-D le aplaudió.

—Hahahaha, ¿Por qué me aplaudes? —preguntó la pelivioleta riendo.

—Es que…tocaste increíble, genial, asombroso…de hecho tengo más palabras para decir lo genial que has tocado—dijo 2-D sonriendo.

—G-gracias 2-D…—dijo Noodle un poco sonrojada por el alago.

—Bueno…creo que ya es hora de cenar… ¿vienes? —

—Sí, ahorita bajo.

Ya era de noche, 2-D bajó a la sala dónde estaban Murdoc y Russel discutiendo como siempre.

**En la sala.**

— ¡Yo quería que preparabas pavo! —dijo gritando el satanista.

— ¿Acaso es Día de gracias o Navidad? No molestes y cómete el pollo al curry. —dijo gritando Russel.

—Argg… al menos tiene que estar rico—gruñó Murdoc y comenzó a comer—. Está rico gordo, pero… ¡Para la próxima quiero pavo!

—Sí, si, si lo que sea, verdito.

—Mmmm… ¡Russel-san se ve delicioso! —dijo la nipona.

—Gracias pequeña—dijo Russel abrazando a Noodle—. ¿Y tú 2-D vas a comer o qué?

— ¡Ah, claro que sí! Sabes que me gusta como cocinas—dijo el peliazul feliz.

— ¡Bueno a comer! —dijo Russel y 2-D y Noodle se pusieron a comer menos Murdoc que ya había terminado de comer. Cuando terminaron de comer todos se fueron a dormir.

**Al día siguiente en el cuarto de Noodle…**

—Ahh… ¡Parece que hoy será un gran día!—dijo la nipona levantándose de su cama y se fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes y bañarse. Cuando terminó se fue a su cuarto a escuchar un poco de música para inspirarse.

—Un poco de música…Oasis, The Beatles, Black Sabbath, Rush, Rainbow, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin…creo que escucharé Stairway To Heaven una de mis favoritas. —dijo Noodle poniendo la canción en su reproductor.

_**Stairway To Heaven – Led Zeppelin**_

**There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
><strong> 

**And she's buying a stairway to heaven.**

**When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed**

**With a word she can get what she came for. **

**Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven…**

Noodle se dejó llevar por la música mientras pensaba en el título de una canción. En la noche se había puesto a completar las canciones que les faltaban con sus título, comenzó a pensar y…

**How everything still turns to gold. **

**And if you listen very hard **

**The tune will come to you at last. **

**When all are one and one is all **

**To be a rock and not to roll. **

**And she's buying a stairway to heaven.**

— ¡Ya sé! Esta canción se va a llamar Don't Get Lost In Heaven, genial…pero me falta el nombre del álbum…ya pensaré en algo después—dijo mientras notó que su estómago comenzó a rugir—. Creo que mejor voy a desayunar, ¡No puedo inspirarme si tengo el estómago vacío!

Noodle justo cuando iba a salir de su cuarto, una voz se escuchó.

—¡A desayunar! —gritó Russel.

Noodle bajó las escaleras a la sala y se encontró con Russel con el desayuno: Toritas con jalea, jugo de naranja y beicon.

—Woow, ¡Russel-san te luciste! —dijo feliz la japonesa.

—Hehehe, gracias porque eres mi pequeña, me gusta hacerte feliz—dijo el afroamericano feliz abrazando a su pequeña como todos los días.

—Hahaha…Russel-san, tengo 14.

—Sí, pero para mí siempre serás como mi pequeña…

—Aww, bueno voy a comer… ¿2-D y Murdoc todavía no vienen?

—Esos flojos…ahora van a-

—Presente—dijo Murdoc interrumpiendo a Russel y viendo el desayuno—. Se ve delicioso gordo...

—Ya vine—dijo 2-D sentándose en la mesa

Comenzaron a desayunar y Noodle seguía pensando en qué nombre poner al álbum.

—Bueno, hoy parece un gran día ¿Qué les gustaría hacer? —dijo Russel

—A mí me gustaría ir al cine a ver V de Vendetta, me encanta el cómic lo leí todo—dijo feliz la pelivioleta.

—Yo quiero ver El Exorcismo de Emily Rose, dicen que está genial—dijo el pelinegro.

—Bueno, aunque me gustaría ver King Kong—dijo Russel.

— ¡Yo quiero ir a ver Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate! —dijo 2-D muy feliz.

Noodle se río, Russel puso una cara de WTF y Murdoc le tiró una cachetada.

— ¡Auch, eso dolió Murdoc!

— ¡Madura face-ache! Deja de ser un niño y por eso te golpié.

— ¿Madurar? No soy fruta…—dijo el peliazul sollozando.

—Eres tan tierno 2-D—dijo Noodle abrazándolo y 2-D se sonrojó.

—Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a ver? Descartando la película del idiota infantil—dijo Murdoc.

—Creo que me vamos a ver la película de mi pequeña—dijo Russel.

—¡Yay! —dijo muy feliz la japonesa.

—Bueno, ya que…

La banda se alistaron y se fueron al cine para ver V de Vendetta **(Les recomiendo ver la peli es genial, y si no la han visto puede que en esta parte haga Spoiler y, si no te gusta, no lo leas xD)**

**En el cine**

—Woow palomitas, señorita ¿Nos podría dar cuatro mega paquetes de palomita con súper gaseosa, dulces, nachos y banderillas? —dijo la nipona muy feliz.

—Por supuesta—dijo la señorita entregando las palomitas, gaseosa, dulces, nachos y banderillas.

—Ohh…Noods, eso es d-demasiado…—dijo el vocalista.

—Es que tengo hambre…

—¡Yo también! —dijo el baterista—. ¡Oigan la película va a empezar en 4 minutos, tenemos que conseguir asientos!

—¡Es cierto, vamos! —dijo Noodle.

Los cuatro se fueron corriendo como perras locas a la sala, se cayeron unas palomitas por el camino y nachos. Para su suerte todavía habían unos cuantos asientos.

—Wuuf…pensaba que ya no habrían asientos—dijo aliviada Noodle.

—Se me cayó la mitad de las palomitas…—dijo triste Russel.

— ¡Cállate gordo ya va empezar la película!

Comenzó la película, Noodle se sentía muy feliz de verla, le encantaba. Cuando terminó la película salieron de la sala dejando restos de basura y comida. **(Pobre el que tenga que limpiar)**

—Nooo…V no tenía que morir—dijo llorando 2-D.

—Lo mismo digo—dijo Russel.

—Fue genial la película—dijo Murdoc.

—Sí lo sé, oh dios mío, ¡fue increíble con los fuegos artificiales! —dijo Noodle.

Cuando salieron del cine se fueron de vuelta a los estudios Kong…

**¡Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic! Dejen reviews, los aceptaré con mucho gusto si desean pueden dejar ideas o qué les gustaría que hubiera para el próximo capítulo (: me voy a dibujar, ¡Cuídense!**


	2. Confusiones

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el capítulo prometido, muchas gracias a bel-201, marati2011, AndrewOso y CarliGorillazForever saludos para ustedes y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D **

Cuando salieron del cine se fueron de vuelta a los estudios Kong contentos.

—Chicos, oficialmente este fue el mejor día de mi vida—dijo muy feliz Noodle.

—Claro que sí pequeña, te lo mereces—dijo Russel.

—No me quejo, fue muy buena…pero hubiera sido mejor ver el Exorcismo de Emily Rose, me gustaría ver al face-ache morirse del miedo—dijo Murdoc.

—Que malo…—dijo la nipona.

—Ya, bueno, me voy a mi Winnebago, no me molesten.

—Yo me pondré a hacer el almuerzo.

—Me iré a mi habitación—dijo la japonesa.

**En la habitación de Noodle**

Noodle se fue feliz a su habitación, se dejó caer en su cama muy increíble fue este día, no podría ser mejor pensó ella.

—Un poquito de música…tengo ganas de escuchar Demons—dijo poniendo la canción en su reproductor.

_**Demons – Imagine Dragons**_

**When the days are cold**

**And the cards all fold**

**And the saints we see**

**Are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail**

**And the ones we hail**

**Are the worst of all**

**And the blood's run stale**

Noodle pensaba en el título del álbum…pero nada, dejó llevarse por la canción para conseguir inspiración, solo le faltaba el título y podría tener el éxito asegurado de Gorillaz.

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's light inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

Finalizó la canción y Noodle se quedó pensando hasta que se le ocurrió un nombre para el título. Por fin pudo tener el título.

—Demons…Demon Days, sí, ¡ese será el título! —dijo la pelivioleta muy contenta por su trabajo—. Tengo que decirle a Murdoc.

Noodle salió rápidamente de su habitación con las hojas en la mano, en dirección al Winnebago para hablarle a Murdoc.

— ¡Murdoc, Murdoc, Murdoc! —dijo la pequeña japonesa muy feliz tocando la puerta.

—Pero qué… ¡QUIÉN SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR…! Ohh, Noods… ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Murdoc un poco aliviado.

—Escribí canciones para un nuevo álbum, Demon Days, tengo ya las letras y todo ¿Qué te parece?

—Woow, Noods, es genial—dijo el satanista dándole unos vistazos a las canciones—. Mañana tenemos que tocar estas canciones, hoy hablaré con Damon y Jamie para hablar sobre el álbum.

—Bien Murdoc, espero que este álbum sea un éxito. Estoy muy entusiasmada.

Dicho esto, Noodle se fue a su habitación muy contenta pero, se encontró a 2-D caminando por ahí, asi que, decidió hablarle y contarle la noticia.

—2-D ¡Tengo una buena noticia!

— ¿Cuál?

—Gorillaz volverá…He terminado las canciones y será un nuevo álbum, ¡Demon Days!

— ¡Eso es genial Noods! —dijo el peliazul abrazándola, lo cual hizo que ella se sonroje.

—B-bueno…tengo que irme a mi habitación…cierto mañana empezamos con las canciones.

—Bien.

Terminaron su pequeña conversación, Noodle se fue a su habitación y 2-D igual. Comenzaron a pensar sobre lo que les pasa.

**En la habitación de Noodle**

_**¿Qué me pasa? No entiendo por qué me sonrojé cuando 2-D me abrazó…somos como hermanos, yo tengo 14…el 26, así que nunca vamos a tener algo, ya que es técnicamente imposible, aunque me guste un poco, debo aceptarlo ya, él es como mi hermano mayor y así será por más que me duela.**_

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, tengo que ordenar mis sentimientos y pensamientos…estoy muy confusa.

**En la habitación de 2-D**

_**¿Por qué estoy siendo muy cariñoso con Noodle? Es normal, somos como hermanos pero…cuando la abrazo no la quiero soltar por nada del mundo… ¿Qué será esto? ¿Amor? ¿Quizá? No, no, no…claro que no. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Es como una niña, soy 12 años mayor que ella. Estoy loco, pero no puedo soportarlo, no, mejor lo olvido.**_

Noodle y 2-D estaban muy confusos sobre lo que sentían, algo que ni ellos podrían explicar. Ya era mediodía, estaban atrapados en sus pensamientos. Russel ya terminó de hacer el almuerzo así que, decidió llamar para comer.

— ¡El almuerzo está listo!

**En la habitación de Noodle**

—Creo que ya dormí lo suficiente…mejor voy almorzar. —dijo Noodle levantándose de su cama y yéndose en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando Noodle salió de su habitación, se topó con 2-D pero, ambos miraron a otro lado por la vergüenza que sentían, después de lo que pensaron, fue muy incómodo para ellos.

— ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? Estás rara… ¿Estarás enferma? —dijo muy preocupado Russel.

—No, nada, estoy bien…_**Sí, claro, ''bien''…**_

—Bueno, ¿Dónde está el señor verde? —dijo el afroamericano comiendo su estofado.

— ¡Presente! ¿Me extrañaban? —dijo bromeando Murdoc.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces y come!

—Ya ya, la nena se molestó

—…

Cuando los cuatro acabaron de almorzar, Murdoc tenía que hacer un pequeño ''discurso'' para la banda.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! —dijo el satanista parándose de la mesa y golpeando su vaso con un tenedor—. Mañana tenemos que grabar las canciones que Noodle escribió para nuestro nuevo álbum ''Demon Days'' ya he hablado con Damon y Jamie, van a venir mañana, vamos a tener que grabar vídeos, así que todos tienen que dormir temprano para que no me digan que se mueren de sueño, que están cansados, bla bla bla ¿Me escucharon?

—Pero si son las 8 pm…—dijo 2-D.

— ¡Me importa una mierda face-ache!

—Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir, ¡Adiós chicos! —dijo Noodle yéndose a su habitación.

—Yo también me voy —dijo Russel.

— ¿Qué esperas face-ache? ¡Lárgate a dormir!

—B-bueno me voy…igual tengo una migraña de la patada…dijo 2-D yéndose a su habitación.

Murdoc se fue a su Winnebago a dormir también puesto que mañana sería un día muy trabajoso y…pasaría algo que no se podría esperar.

**Al día siguiente…**

La banda se encontraba desayunando.

— ¡Apúrense que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer! —dijo Murdoc.

— ¡Ya, ahorita termino! —dijo Noodle comiéndose su rápido su tostada y bebiendo un poco de jugo de manzana.

— ¡Ya, ya vamos pequeña! —dijo Russel.

—Ya terminé —dijo la japonesa dejando su vaso en la mesa.

—Bueno, ahora van a—

Alguien tocaba la puerta y Murdoc va a abrir y llegan Damon y Jamie con camarógrafos, maquilladores, muchas personas profesionales y entran al estudio.

—Hola, veo que se han preparado—dijo Damon.

—Sí, si lo que sea, ¿Qué vídeo grabaremos primero? —dijo Murdoc.

—Empezaremos con Dare, Noodle tú serás la estrella del vídeo.

— ¿Yo? Genial pero ¿Qué haré?

—Se grabará en tu habitación, como eres la estrella del vídeo solo tienes que dejarte llevar por el ritmo, es sencillo.

—Bueno, entonces lo haré—dijo la nipona muy feliz.

Los camarógrafos se fueron a la habitación de Noodle, Damon, Jamie y Murdoc también se fueron a la habitación. Noodle se fue al baño para maquillarse un poco, no quería parecer de malas.

— ¿Estás lista? —dijo Damon.

—Sí, pero estoy algo nerviosa…

—No estés nerviosa, solo suéltate, déjate llevar —dijo Jamie animando a Noodle.

—…Ok—dijo suspirando Noodle—. Por cierto ¿Y quién es él?

—Ahh, él es Shaun, supongo que cantará también la canción, lo encontramos en un clóset

—Nunca me había dado cuenta, bueno ¡grabemos el vídeo! —dijo muy emocionada Noodle.

— ¡Así se dice! —dijo Jamie.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo perdón por la tardanza del fic esque tuve un ''bloqueo'' creo que a veces eso nos pasa ¿No? Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y a los que dejaron sus reviews! Cuídense :3**

**Yess**


End file.
